NINJAejoong
by Kazuha Yamato
Summary: Yunho menemukan bayi Jae didalam batang bambu lalu memutuskan untuk mengasuh Jae seorang diri. Saat Jae berusia 14 thn, Yunho menyadari jika Jae tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan dan indah. Ia sendiri tak kuasa menghindar setiap kali Jae berusaha mendekatinya. Dengan perilaku yg tidak umum pada anak seusianya, Yunho menepis perkataan semua org yg mengira Jae adalah anak idiot. Yunjae


**NINJAejoong**

Disclaimers :

I don't own them but the story is mine. If there are any similitaries with another fanfics, it's just a coincidence, I didn't mean it. This is a story about YunJae's love, so it means it's a love between two men, if you don't like, don't read it.

That's why I only tag this story " YunJae ", if you despise YunJae, I don't know what you're doing here. I really love and believe in YunJae, it's the only couple that I believe in, so please no word to hurt them. Thank you.

This is just a story coming out from my little brain, there is no intention to hurt anyone.

 _This story is for my beloved YunJae and my beloved YunJae's shippers._

 _Remember there is nothing to be ashamed when you love someone._

.

 **Kazuha Presented**

.

Sebagai salah satu penerus Shogun kekaisaran Bakufu, zaman Kamakura hingga pada jaman Edo ini, Jung Yunho harus melepas masa kanak-kanaknya untuk mengemban posisi penting dalam pertahanan militer Kaisar Choi Siwon

Sudah terhitung sepuluh hari sejak ia mengasingkan diri guna mencari ilham dan berlatih di hutan terlarang Ukone. Ia harus bisa memilih antara dua Klan terkuat yang ada pada pertahanan militer Bakufu. Dua Klan tersebut diantaranya adalah Klan Samurai dan Klan Ninja

Yunho melemparkan Shuriken secepat mungkin guna melukai makan malamnya hari ini. Seekor rusa jantan yang masih liar luput dari Shuriken yang dilemparnya dari atas dahan pohon yang rimbun dan besar, "Sial, kemampuan bertarung jarak jauhku masih belum mampu melukainya. Harus segera mencari mangsa baru" bergerak gerilya dari jauh untuk melukai lawannya bukanlah keahlian Yunho. Ia yang gemar memegang senjata berat ini merasa yakin jika Klan Ninja bukanlah tempatnya

Ia turun dari dahan pohon dan berjongkok mengambil dua buah dari tiga Shuriken yang dilemparkannya pada rusa jantan tersebut. Yunho melihat ceceran darah yang berhasil melukai salah satu bagian tubuh mangsanya, dan tentu saja Shuriken ketiga itu masih tertancap dalam tubuhnya

"Tidak buruk juga keahlian ninjaku" ah, rasanya Yunho menjadi bimbang karena merasa bangga sudah melukai rusa jantan yang sempat terkena serangan Shurikennya. Apakah ia boleh berharap jika memang ada darah ninja dalam tubuhnya?

"Ng?" baru saja Yunho hendak berdiri untuk mencari makan malam yang baru, ia langsung membanting babi hutan berukuran besar yang berlari kencang hendak menyeruduknya dari belakang. Ia membanting babi tersebut sangat keras ketanah, dan dengan sekali pukulan, tubuh babi itu tercetak sangat dalam di tanah

.

Yunho membuat api unggun besar dari ranting-ranting pepohonan dan daun kering yang sudah dikumpulkannya sore tadi sehabis berlatih dibawah air terjun Siluman Peri. Konon, jika seseorang mendengar sebuah nyanyian yang sangat merdu, maka ajal segera menjemputnya. Dan yang akan mengambil nyawanya tersebut adalah para peri terkutuk yang terbuang dari khayangan

"Ini bagianmu, dasar anjing penakut" Yunho membelah paha babi yang besar itu dan melemparnya kesamping, tempat dimana ada seekor anjing Shiba Inu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya didalam sebuah gua kecil dekat pohon besar tadi

 _Guk-guk_

Shiba Inu tersebut tersenyum sambil membawa paha babi pemberian Yunho mendekat ketubuh majikannya. Si anjing meletakan daging tersebut ketanah dan mulai memakannya

Yunho tidak bisa marah ataupun berniat meninggalkannya kembali seperti dulu jika anjing penakut ini bersikap sangat manja kepadanya seperti sekarang. Meskipun anjing ini selalu menyusahkannya, walau bagaimanapun ia adalah satu-satunya teman yang Yunho miliki semenjak ia hidup sebatang kara

"Lain kali kau akan kutinggal kalau masih bersembunyi seperti tadi, kau mengerti?" anjing tersebut terlihat muram dan berhenti menyantap paha babinya ketika mendengar majikannya lagi-lagi kecewa terhadapnya. Sebagai anjing yang mempunyai perawakan besar dan sehat dengan gigi-gigi tajamnya yang sempurna, ia masih belum juga menorehkan prestasi untuk Yunho

Mencoba untuk menghibur si anjing, Yunho kembali berkata, "Sudahlah, aku bilang lain kali itu maksudnya bukan hari ini" _guk!_ Anjing tersebut kembali riang karena memang hanya Yunho yang akan selalu menyayanginya

Yunho tersenyum melihat peliharaannya lagi-lagi berlaku manis dihadapannya. Padahal ia adalah anjing jantan. Yunho menemukannya dua tahun yang lalu saat ia selesai berlatih mengayunkan pedangnya didalam gua Kon. Sejak awal pertemuan mereka, Yunho menyadari jika anjing ini bukanlah tipe petarung. Yunho mendapatinya dibully oleh anjing-anjing militer hingga nyaris mati kalau saja ia tidak datang untuk menyelamatkannya

Yunho tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana ia mengamuk dan melukai semua anjing militer dengan tongkat kayunya hingga ia dihukum oleh Kaisar Siwon dengan memasukkannya kedalam kelas pembelajaran sejarah. Ia benci jika harus bercampur dengan anak-anak bangsawan lainnya untuk mempelajari sesuatu yang dianggapnya tidak penting

.

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita sudah bergerak pulang ke istana, kau harus bangun cepat kalau tidak mau kutinggal" anjing tersebut menyahut dengan pasti dan langsung menggilas dagingnya yang masih berukurannya kaki manusia dewasa. Buruannya kali ini memang tidak main-main, seekor babi besar berukuran raksasa yang ditangkapnya

.

Kazuha

.

Setiap kali ancaman yang dilontarkan Yunho pada anjing itu selalu membekas diingatannya. Tidak ingin ditinggal Yunho sendirian didalam hutan terlarang ini membuat insting binatangnya menguat. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah menggonggong bising hingga nyaris membuat kedua gendang telinga manusia yang mendengarnya meledak kaget karena dentuman frekuensi yang kuat

"Yahh Berisik sekali, awas saja jika kali ini kau ingin buang air besar lagi" dan ada ular dihadapannya karena memang, ia hanyalah seorang anjing penakut yang tidak berani melawan hewan-hewan predator, bahkan predator berukuran kecil sekalipun

Yunho bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang hanya beralaskan pipihan kayu tipis yang lebarnya hanya seperempat tubuhnya saja. Ia hanya mengalasi punggungnya agar terhindar dari dinginnya lantai didalam gua-tempat perteduhan sementara mereka selama sepuluh hari ini

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho sambil mengucek kedua matanya dan mengambil air dari botol minuman. Ia membasuh wajahnya dan meminum air tersebut hingga habis. Ia berjalan mendekati anjingnya dan terkejut mendapati sebatang pohon bambu besar tumbuh diantara pepohonan momiji dihutan terlarang Ukone. Warna khas bambu yang hijau muda itu terlihat tidak begitu kontras dengan pohon momiji yang merah keorenan

"Apa ini salah satu keajaiban hutan terlarang?" selain air terjun Siluman Peri, mungkinkah ia menemukan mukjizat yang baru? Ia akan menamainya Yunbu (Yunho bambu) karena ia adalah orang yang pertama kali menemukannya dan namanya akan dicatat dalam sejarah penemuan Jepang, hehe tidak buruk juga

Yunho kembali berjalan mendekati bambu tersebut dan terkejut saat mendapati ditengah batang bambu memancarkan sinar putih-keunguaan. Anjingya sudah bergelung takut dikakinya dan hanya menggonggong kecil-mencoba memperingati Yunho

"Benda apa ini?" dengan jari telunjuknya, Yunho menekan sebuah tombol kecil yang juga terbuat dari bambu pada bagian samping dari batang yang memancarkan sinar tersebut. Ia kaget lalu beranjak mundur selangkah saat tiba-tiba saja batang bambu tersebut terpotong menjadi dua

Ia mengusir gempulan asap putih yang tidak berbau disekitar bambu. Asapnya tampak tidak berbahaya karena ia tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika sebagian asap tersebut terhirup olehnya. Dengan berani, Yunho semakin memantapkan langkahnya kedepan untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

"Ayolah Yunho, kau ini calon pemimpin Shogun yang baru" ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil melepaskan gelungan kakinya yang ditahan erat oleh anjingnya sendiri

"Minggir atau ku tinggal kau" ancamnya pada peliharaan malang tersebut

" _! ##$#$%* &*&*&^%^()&"_ Yunho terlihat shock dan terperangah saat mendapati sesosok bayi yang sangat mungil didalam sana. Kecilnya ukuran bayi ini sangat jauh dari ukuran bayi manusia pada umumnya. Bayi tersebut berbicara dalam bahasa yang tidak ia pahami

"Bicara apa dia? Aku sama sekali tidak- Ya Kami Sama! Bayi ini bisa berbicara?" Yunho memang belum menikah dan memiliki anak, tetapi ia tahu seharusnya tidak ada bayi yang dapat berbicara. Dan yang paling parahnya lagi bayi ini berukuran sangat mini, pantas saja ia muat terbaring didalam batang bambu tersebut

"APA? Bayi ini lahir didalam batang bambu?" dan sebagai calon pemimpin Shogun yang baru, Jung Yunho yang terkenal pandai dalam hal bermain pedang tersebut jatuh pingsan dibuatnya

 _Hehehe_ , bayi tersebut tertawa lucu sambil merentangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya menjulang keatas

.

Kazuha

.

Hari sudah menjelang siang saat Yunho terbangun akibat jilatan anjingnya yang terus berusaha untuk membuatnya sadar. Ia memukul-mukulkan kepalanya dengan telapak tangan sekeras mungkin agar ingatannya tentang bayi dalam bambu tersebut hanyalah bualan semata. Mana mungkin ada bayi yang berukuran seperempat lengannya?

"& #(*&#&" lagi, Yunho tersentak kaget saat bayi tersebut tertawa senang melihat Yunho sudah terbangun dari pingsannya. Ia bertepuk tangan diatas tubuh anjing Shiba Inunya dengan posisi tengkurap memeluk leher si anjing

"Bayi aneh. Lebih baik aku pura-pura tidak pernah melihatnya. Ayo kita pulang, Jaejoong" _GUK!_ Si anjing terlihat girang sambil meleletkan lidahnya. Ia mendekat kearah Yunho dan mengelilingi diseputaran kakinya

"Bukan kau, makhluk aneh. Kau tinggal disini" Yunho menurunkan bayi mini tersebut dari atas tubuh Jaejoong dan langsung berjalan memasuki gua. Ia berkemas dan mengambil pedang katana panjang milik ibunya dan membuka sarungnya. Ia membersihkan mata pisau yang sudah dimodifikasinya tahun lalu itu menjadi terbalik agar tidak membunuh orang. Ia tersenyum saat melihat ukiran namanya tersemat di ujung gagang pedang

Yunho meletakkan pedang katana itu disamping tubuhnya dan terkejut bukan main saat hendak memanggil Jaejoong lagi untuk kembali ke istana. Ia melototkan musangnya ketika melihat si bayi mini merangkak mengikuti mereka dari belakang

"Guk!" itulah kata pertama yang diucapkan si bayi mini pada Yunho dalam bahasa yang ia pahami

.

Kazuha

.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak Yunho kembali ke istana dengan membawa bayi mini yang ditemukannya didalam batang bambu. Sudah tiga hari pula kini ia resmi mengasuh si bayi ajaib tersebut seorang diri. Ia melihat perubahan yang sangat signifikan terjadi pada pertumbuhan bayinya

Dalam kurun waktu tiga hari saja ia sudah memiliki gigi susu dan tinggi badannya normal seperti bayi pada umumnya. Rambutnya tumbuh dengan lebat serwarna hitam malam. Yunho terpesona akan keindahan kedua bola matanya yang berukuran besar dengan hidung mungilnya yang lucu. Bayi ini mengingatkan Yunho pada sosok ibunya yang memiliki paras serupa. Indah

"Mungkin kau akan tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang tampan, ya?" Yunho terkekeh kecil mengingat jenis kelamin bayi ini adalah laki-laki. Ia mengetahuinya saat bayi tersebut pipis dalam gendongannya

"Jaejoong" _Guk!_ Kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu sama-sama menyahuti panggilannya

Si anjing peranakan murni Shiba Inu tersebut menggonggong semangat sambil menjilat wajah Yunho. Ia juga tersenyum saat si bayi kini menarik-narik ekornya. Sepertinya mereka akan jadi teman yang kompak nantinya. Sama-sama kompak membuat Yunho pusing tentu saja

"Hei, kau senang dengan nama Jaejoong, ya?" _guk_ , sekali lagi jawaban bayi itu terdengar seperti gonggongan anjing. Sepertinya selain mengemban pemerintahan militer Bakufu, Yunho juga harus mengajari tata krama manusia pada bayinya. Jangan sampai ia mengasuh si bayi ajaib ini sama seperti ia mengasuh Jaejoong, anjingnya

"Baiklah, aku menamaimu Jaejoong, dan kau boleh memakai marga keluargaku. Jung Jaejoong bagaimana?" _guk,_ kedua makhluk beda jenis itu lagi-lagi menyahuti panggilannya

"Ehh, bukan Jaejoong kau" ia mengatakan hal tersebut pada anjing peliharannya, dan kini dia sendiri bingung dibuatnya, "Begini, kau akan ku namai tetap sebagai Jaejoong, Jaejoong saja!" katanya pada si Shiba Inu, "sedangkan kau makhluk kecil yang suka ngompol sembarangan akan ku namai Jung Jaejoong" katanya mantap sambil tersenyum menggendong bayi mungilnya

"Untukmu Jaejoongie dan untukmu Jaejoong, terdengar menyenangkan, bukan?" Yunho bertanya kepada mereka dan terkekeh lucu saat keduanya menyahut dengan penuh semangat juga. Mereka bertiga terlihat akrab dan saling menyayangi. Siapa yang tahu jika di usia lima belas tahun Jung Yunho akan menjadi Shogun dan ayah termuda dalam sejarah?

.

Kazuha

.

Sudah empat belas tahun berlalu semenjak peristiwa yang membuat satu istana kocar-kacir dibuat Yunho saat ia meminta ijin secara langsung kepada Kaisar Siwon agar diberikan hukum yang sah atas hak mengasuh Jaejoong untuk dirinya sendiri yang masih berusia lima belas tahun

Memang kebanyakan dari para bangsawan akan mendidik anak mereka dalam pendidikan seks sedini mungkin, namun mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho berani menghamili orang lain dan kini ia meminta hak asuh sepenuhnya untuk membesarkan Jaejoong. Namun dari pengakuan Yunho yang terlihat jujur saat mengatakan bahwa ia menemukan bayi tersebut di hutan terlarang Ukone membuat Kaisar Siwon yang sangat menyayanginya tidak bisa menolak hal tersebut

Yunho tidak memberitahu darimana asal muasal Jaejoong yang sebenarnya. Jika ia terlampau jujur, sudah pasti dirinya akan dikurung dalam penjara karena dianggap sebagai orang gila. Dan tidak baik mempertahankan orang gila yang ahli dalam siasat perang dan bela diri

.

"Aku yakin anak itu pasti buah cinta terlarangnya dengan Puteri Ahra empat belas tahun yang lalu" masih terdengar hingga kini desas-desus yang mempertanyakan darimana Yunho mendapatkan bayi yang tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang lamban tersebut

"Kau tahu? Empat belas tahun yang lalu Puteri Ahra menghilang begitu saja dari kediamannya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui secara pasti dimana keberadaannya saat itu, kecuali para dayang-dayang yang selalu ada disampingnya" dayang nomor dua ikut memanasi rumor tersebut

"Pasti Puteri sedang mengasuh si bayi disuatu tempat bersama Yunho-sama. Aku kasihan melihat perselingkuhan mereka dibelakang suami Puteri. Padahal mereka bertiga itu bersahabat dari kecil" kata pelayan ketiga ikut menimpali. Mereka terlihat berlomba memberikan bualan palsu

Puteri Ahra yang tidak sengaja mendengar bualan tersebut terdiam dari tempatnya saat ia hendak menuju taman bunga di istana bagian timur. Ia tersenyum kecil saat namanya masih dikaitkan sebagai ibu dari anak yang dipungut Yunho. Ada rasa bahagia dan bangga mendengar bahwa semua orang seolah menjodohkannya kembali dengan panglima besar Jung seperti ketika mereka berdua masih kecil

Ahra tersentak kaget ketika salah satu dayang yang berdiri dibelakang menegurnya. Ia sendiri tengah melamun setelah mendengar bualan dari para pelayan yang ada dibalik dinding. Ia tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lembut-tanda tidak setuju jika dayangnya itu hendak menghukum para pelayan bermulut besar tersebut

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka" ujar Ahra sambil berjalan kembali menuju taman bunga. Ia sendiri rela jika harus menanggung rumor yang membuatnya terlihat lebih intim bersama Yunho walaupun ia sebenarnya sadar sudah menjadi istri dari orang lain

.

Kazuha

.

"Tawaran untuk masuk kedalam Klan Ninja masih berlaku untukmu, nak" Kaisar Siwon berusaha membujuknya kembali untuk menarik diri dari Klan Samurai, Yunho masih hafal dengan perkataan setiap tahun itu

Empat belas tahun yang lalu saat ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam Klan Samurai membuat Siwon kecewa terhadapnya. Yunho yang sangat dimanja dan disayanginya ini tidak memilih aliran yang sama seperti saat ia berumur lima belas tahun. Dan kini seiring dengan bertambahnya usia Yunho yang semakin dewasa, tidak pernah membuat Siwon lelah untuk membujuk laki-laki ini agar mengikuti jejak politiknya dalam kekaisaran Bakufu

"Waktu aku seusiamu dulu, aku bergabung dalam Klan-" ucapannya terpotong saat Yunho dengan tegas kembali menolaknya. Tidak pernahkan orang tua ini merasa bosan mengatakan hal yang sama setiap tahunnya?

"Sayang sekali usiaku sekarang bukan lima belas tahun lagi, Kaisar" Siwon tersenyum getir saat Yunho lagi-lagi menyakiti perasaannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya ketika melihat Yihan hendak memberinya pelajaran

"Hentikan Yihan, dia sudah membuat keputusan" Siwon tersenyum menanggapi tatapan datar Yunho yang sama sekali tidak perduli padanya. Semua orang tahu betapa kurang ajar sikap Yunho selama ini kepada Kaisar

"Ayah dia ini anak yang tidak tahu diuntung. Berani sekali dia mengacuhkanmu" Yihan masih belum memasukkan kembali Shurikennya yang ada dibawah meja. Choi Yihan merupakan Pangeran dari selir pertama Siwon. Ketidaksukaannya terhadap sang adik angkat masih terlihat dari kecil hingga sekarang. Kini Yihan mendadak dibuat mendidih darahnya ketika lagi-lagi Siwon kembali membela Yunho

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa" ucapnya lembut, khas seorang ayah penyayang

"Terserah! Kau selalu saja memanjakan anak pungut ini. Tidak adil" diusianya yang memasuki kepala tiga tidak serta merta membuat Choi Yihan berpikiran layaknya orang dewasa pada umumnya

Ia merasa kesal dan jengkel karena setiap kali Yunho berulah maka Siwon secara tak kasat mata akan selalu membelanya. Sama seperti kejadian empat belas tahun yang lalu ketika istana dibuat jungkir balik akibat ulah Yunho yang sepihak ingin mengasuh bayi yang antah berantah darimana didapatnya

Yihan dengan gemuruh segera keluar dari ruang rapat sambil membanting pintu kencang. Membuat ngilu semua peserta rapat yang duduk disana

"Minho kau juga punya unek-unek yang ingin dikeluarkan untukku?" tanya Yunho pada kakak angkatnya yang kedua, Choi Minho, yang sekaligus merupakan teman sepermainannya dulu semasa kecil. Choi Minho sendiri adalah anak Siwon dari selir keduanya

"Yunho berhentilah menjadi anak pembangkang" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Minho mengikuti kakak tirinya keluar dari ruang rapat istana

.

Kazuha

.

Setelah mengadakan pertemuan di aula rapat Istana, Yunho kembali ke kediamannya di pavilium istana bagian utara yang sangat menjorok dekat hutan terlarang Ukone. Ia berhenti didepan rumahnya saat mendengar teriakan seorang wanita yang menjerit marah

Ia kemudian menyusuri sumber suara tersebut dan mendapati puteri dari anak bangsawan Kwon sedang memarahi seorang gadis kecil yang telah tersingkap yukata bagian bawahnya. Boa terlihat sangat kesal dan jengkel karena gadis ini buang air kecil tidak pada tempatnya. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas pelan sambil menahan emosi, belum lagi suasana hatinya yang buruk mereda setelah kejadian di ruang rapat dan kini gadis cilik itu kembali membuat kepalanya pusing

"Dasar gadis bodoh, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Boa tampak menyeramkan bagi gadis tersebut hingga membuatnya menangis kencang. Ia sesungukkan sambil tetap menungging mempertahankan posisinya dengan Yukata yang tersingkap keatas pinggangnya, menampakkan belahan pantatnya yang putih kemerah-merahan. Kepalanya ia tundukkan ke lantai karena tidak ingin melihat Boa

"Jaejoong" panggil Yunho sambil memasuki teras rumah dan mendekati anaknya

 _Guk_

Yunho sudah dapat memaklumi kebiasaan anaknya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak bayi. Setiap kali Yunho memanggilnya dengan nama Jaejoong, yang ada anaknya ini akan menyahutinya dengan sebuah gonggongan, persis seperti yang dilakukan Shiba inunya dulu

Kini si anjing penakut kesayangan Yunho telah tiada karena faktor usia. Yunho sempat terpuruk selama seminggu. Ia tidak ingin keluar rumah sampai Siwon mengancam akan membuang Jaejoong kembali ke hutan terlarang jika ia masih belum bisa mengatasi kesedihannya. Kaisar itu memang tidak pernah menyukai Jaejoong. Siwon tidak pernah mau mengakui Jaejoong sebagai cucunya. Semua orang selalu beranggapan bahwa anaknya itu memiliki kebutuhan khusus

"Apa yang terjadi?" Yunho melirik Boa yang terperangah kaget ketika ditanyai. Ia berusaha mengulur waktu untuk mencari alasan yang tepat. Sebagai seorang puteri bangsawan tidak seharusnya ia bersikap kasar pada anak seorang Shogun, Jung Yunho yang agung

"D-dia tidak mendengarkan laranganku, jadi aku menegurnya saat ia tiba-tiba buang air kecil disini" Yunho beringsut mendekati Jaejoong yang masih menungging membelakanginya. Ia mengusap pelan kepala Jaejoong dan menyuruhnya untuk bangun, "Siapa yang menyuruhmu kesini?" dan Yunho sudah pasti tahu jawabannya

"K-kaisar Choi, tuan" jawabnya sambil berdiri mengikuti Yunho dan anaknya berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Boa melihat bagaimana dengan lembut Yunho memperlakukan anaknya. Ia menurunkan bagian bawah Yukata Jaejoong yang digigitnya ke atas. Jaejoong takut jika air kencingnya tadi sempat mengotori pakaiannya. Yunho pasti akan mendiamkannya sepanjang malam

"Kau tidak perlu mengikuti kami, nona. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri" ketika hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi, Yunho berhenti dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk masuk duluan. Ia berbalik arah memandang Boa yang terlihat gugup dihadapannya

"Yunho-sama bolehkah aku mengunjungimu lagi besok?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan dan merdu yang sudah terlatih. Ia bersikap seperti para puteri bangsawan lainnya yang terlihat sangat anggun dengan posisi tubuh tegak dan tangan yang terlipat rapi-masuk kedalam jubah lengan kimononya yang indah

"Itulah masalahnya, nona. Aku takut tidak bisa mengijinkanmu lagi kesini. Sepertinya Jaejoong tidak menyukaimu" bukan kali pertama Yunho menjadikan kondisi Jaejoong sebagai alasan untuk mengusir para wanita yang dikirim Siwon untuk dijodohkan dengannya. sudah berulang kali pula Yunho hampir membelah meja rapat dengan katana peninggalan ibunya jika saja Yihan dan Minho tidak ikut campur

"Ta-tapi hamba mohon maaf, tuan. Saya tidak bermaksud membentak puterimu" Yunho terkekeh mengingat hanya segelintir orang saja yang dapat membedakan jenis kelamin anaknya. Ia tertawa dan hal itu membuat Boa semakin tersipu malu melihatnya

Dimata semua gadis lajang di Edo ini, Jung Yunho memang yang paling tampan dibandingkan dengan kedua putera Kaisar lainnya. Minus dengan pewaris calon tahta Choi Changmin yang masih berusia tujuh tahun. Changmin lahir terlambat dari rahim Ratu Heechul. Semula posisi yang akan menggantikan Siwon dimasa depan adalah Yihan, anak dari selir pertamanya. Namun sejarah berubah sejak Changmin lahir dari rahim yang sah

"Pulanglah, kau boleh menyuruh kusir dan pelayanku untuk mengantarmu. Sampaikan maaf dan salamku untuk kedua orang tuamu. Selamat malam" hati orang tua mana yang tidak kecewa jika puteri cantik mereka selalu ditolak oleh putera angkat kesayangan Kaisar Siwon?

.

Kazuha

.

"Cepat tanggalkan pakaianmu" Yunho meletakkan katananya ke samping dan melihat Jaejoong kini berdiri sambil menggigit jubah lengannya. Ia terlihat ketakutan saat Yunho memberikan perintah dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat

"Poo" ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin menggigil ketakutan saat Yunho maju selangkah mendekatinya. Ia mengambil langkah besar dan langsung berada dihadapan Jaejoong

"Ku bilang jangan ulangi lagi, kau tidak boleh buang air kecil sembarangan" jika Jaejoong si Shiba Inu penakut sudah tidak bisa lagi ia ancam, maka muncullah penggantinya. Jung Jaejoong si bayi ajaib ini selalu takut jika Yunho sudah berbicara dengan nada yang dinaikkan satu oktaf

Melihat puteranya ketakutan seperti ini, hati seorang ayah mana yang tidak sedih melihatnya? Yunho kembali mencoba mengalah dan tersenyum lembut sambil menjentikkan jarinya pada kening Jaejoong. Bocah laki-laki berusia empat belas tahun tersebut menggembungkan kedua pipi dan matanya menyipit tidak suka diperlakukan begitu

"Yunnie nakal" marahnya sambil membiarkan Yunho berjongkok didepannya untuk melepaskan pakaiannya

Yunho dengan sabar dan telaten membuka obi-ikatan sabuk Jaejoong dan berulang kali harus menghembuskan napas pelan saat Jaejoong mengira ini adalah sebuah permainan. Ia dengan gesit kembali memasukkan lengannya kedalan Yukata yang sudah dilepas Yunho

"Yak jangan dimasukkan lagi atau kau akan tidur sendirian malam ini" gerakkanya tiba-tiba terhenti dan ia menatap musang Yunho dengan doe rusanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia mulai menangis sesungukkan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju

"Poo~ Joongie sama Yunnie tidur" kosakata yang dipakainya masihlah sangat minim dan berantakkan. Sudah beberapa kali Yunho berusaha untuk membuatnya belajar berbicara yang benar, namun tidak bisa ditanggap dengan cepat oleh Jaejoong. Seolah memang benar perkataan semua orang bahwa Jaejoong itu adalah bocah berkebutuhan khusus

Mengingat hal itu kembali membuat darah Yunho mendidih, karena kesibukkannya dalam memimpin pasukan militer Bakufu, ia hampir tidak punya waktu untuk membesarkan puteranya. Ia hanya akan menemani Jaejoong saat libur dan saat ia pulang dari tugasnya di istana. Yunho tidak pernah keluar rumah dimalam hari kecuali ada rapat mendadak atau masalah dalam keamanan Negara. Ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang putera sambil mengajari hal baru dan mengulang kebiasaan baik agar cepat dimengerti oleh Jaejoong

Maka dari itu di usia Yunho yang sudah memasuki angka ke dua puluh Sembilan tahun kini ia masih betah melajang. Alasannya ketika semua orang bertanya mengapa ia tidak cepat memberikan ibu baru untuk Jaejoong masih sama, yaitu Jaejoong belum bisa menerima wanita manapun

Sebenarnya sudah banyak wanita pilihan Siwon yang didatangkan kerumahnya untuk menjadi calon istrinya. Dan Yunho mengakui jika ada segelintir wanita cantik tersebut yang menarik perhatiannya, seperti halnya Boa tadi. Ia senang melihat bagaimana puteri-puteri bangsawan ini pandai dalam menjaga kecantikan dan kelembutan tubuh mereka

Etika mereka juga sangat diancungi jempol karena orang tua mereka mendatangkan guru elit yang terkenal akan beberapa piagam serta sertifikat yang diraihnya dalam mengajar tata krama dan sopan santun. Namun sayang nilai Boa langsung turun dimatanya ketika ia melihat bahwa Jaejoong tampak ketakutan saat berdekatan dengannya

Pilihan hati Yunho saat itu jatuh pada Go Ahra, teman semasa kecilnya dulu, bertiga bersama kakak angkatnya Choi Minho. Mereka berdua selalu terlihat bermain tanpa Minho karena memang kakak angkatnya itu akan selalu menuruti perintah ayahnya untuk tidak membolos saat pembelajaran

Lain halnya dengan Yunho yang sangat pembangkang dan malas, ia lebih memilih untuk kabur saat jam belajar dan pergi bermain kerumah Ahra yang berada tidak jauh dari luar istana. Mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bermain rumah-rumahan atau berlarian kesana-kemari sambil dikejar oleh beberapa pelayan Ahra yang bergabung dengan pelayan Yunho untuk menangkapnya dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam kelas

Tapi kini calon ibu baru untuk puteranya sudah menjadi milik orang lain

.

"Yunnie" panggilan Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Yunho yang sedang melintas mengingat masa lalu. Ia tersenyum saat Jaejoong kini sudah mulai bersikap mandiri dengan membuka Yukatanya sendiri. Matanya menyelusuri tangan Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang melucuti setelan kimono miliknya. Setelah bagian atas sudah terlepas, Jaejoong menurunkan celana Kimono Yunho dan menarik lengannya menuju bath up tradisional yang terbuat dari potongan kayu terbaik

"Hei, kau tidak boleh masuk sebelum membersihkan diri" Jaejoong dibuatnya cemberut saat Yunho melarangnya untuk ikut masuk kedalam bath up. Ia yang masih berdiri diluar bath up langsung jongkok dilantai dan mengambil seciduk air lalu membilas asal kemaluannya yang masih terbungkus celana dalam

"Sudah" ujarnya polos sambil mendekati Yunho

"Tetap tidak boleh, kau tidak membersihkannya seperti yang kuajarkan" lagi-lagi Yunho membuat wajah indah itu menjadi lucu menggemaskan. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dilantai dan langsung melempar gayung kayu yang ada ditangannya kearah Yunho. Untung saja sang ayah bergerak cepat menghindar dari serangan Jaejoong yang selalu bersikap semaunya itu

"Inilah akibatnya jika aku terlalu memanjakanmu" dengan geram Yunho langsung keluar dari bath up. Ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dengan kuat lalu memukul tangan jahilnya yang sudah berani melemparkan gayung kearahnya, "Dasar anak nakal" marahnya

"Hikss…itaiii" Jaejoong meringis sakit saat telapak tangannya kini memerah akibat pukulan Yunho yang kuat. Ayahnya memang sering menghukumnya secara fisik jika Jaejoong sudah keterlaluan dengan sifat egois dan manjanya, "Yunnie jahat" _hiks…_ ia kembali menangis tersedu-sedu

"Jika aku jahat maka kau sudah kutinggalkan dihutan terlarang dulu" Yunho tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya selain memarahi Jaejoong. Ia sudah bertekad menjadi ayah yang baik namun tidak membenarkan semua kenakalan yang dilakukan putera semata wayangnya itu

"Mendekatlah" Jaejoong mengusap kedua matanya yang memerah dengan ingus yang berleleran disekitar hidung dan pipinya. Ia ragu-ragu mendekati ayahnya, namun panggilan Yunho sekali lagi membuatnya takut, "Aku memanggilmu, Jung Jaejoong" dan jika namanya sudah dipanggil dengan lengkap, Jaejoong mau tidak mau harus menurutinya

"Aku selalu mengajari mu untuk membersihkan boo sehabis buang air kecil, kau ingat itu?" Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya mantap sambil berdiri dihadapan Yunho dengan menumpu kedua tangannya pada bahu sang ayah. Yunho berjongkok didepan Jaejoong dan membuka ikatan celana dalamnya

Ia mengambil secangkup air bersih dengan telapak tangannya yang besar dan membasuh kemaluan Jaejoong yang masih berukuran mungil. Belum tampak adanya perubahan masa pubertas pada puteranya. Bila ada orang yang mengatainya cantik, maka Yunho hanya diam saja tanpa bermaksud mengoreksi kesalahan mereka. Biarlah orang lain beranggapan ia memiliki seorang puteri. Ia sudah lelah menjelaskan mengapa fisik Jaejoong sangat manis ketimbang para bocah laki-laki seusianya

"Aneh, dulu waktu kecil pertumbuhanmu sangat pesat. Apa sekarang kau mulai normal seperti anak manusia lainnya?" ia masih ingat pada bulan pertama mengasuh Jaejoong, bayi ajaib itu sudah langsung bisa merangkak. Dan dua minggu setelah kejadian itu Yunho kembali dikejutkan oleh putera ajaibnya yang sudah bisa berjalan sambil merangkak kesana-kemari

Memasuki usia tujuh tahun pertumbuhan Jaejoong berhenti drastis. Ia bukanlah bocah aktif yang gemar beradaptasi dengan sesuatu yang baru. Ia semakin sulit berbicara dan menghafal sesuatu. Yunho selalu kesal oleh sikapnya yang kelewat cengeng jika sudah dibentak. Benar-benar bukan tipe ideal seorang putera yang bisa Yunho banggakan

Ia tidak suka jika anaknya yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki bersikap lemah. Ia malu karena pangkatnya sebagai Shogun memiliki putera semata wayang yang berparas cantik. Maka dari itu ia diam saja saat segelintir orang yang hanya memandang keindahan Jaejoong sekilas dari fisik dan menganggapnya memiliki seorang puteri

Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong supaya jatuh diatas pangkuannya. Punggung kecil puteranya tersebut menempel pada dadanya yang bidang. Sekali lagi Yunho mencangkup air menggunakan telapak tangannya dan membersihkan kemaluan Jaejoong. Digosoknya boojaejoongie yang masih kecil itu dengan pelan. Yunho memanggilnya boo karena memang mengajari anak seusia Jaejoong haruslah dengan kata-kata yang baik. Apalagi Jaejoong juga memiliki nalar yang susah ditangkap

"Kau harus membersihkan boo seperti ini. Pertama basuhkan dengan air dan gosok secara perlahan, jangan lupa bersihkan juga saluran kencingmu" tangannya kini beranjak membasuh kepala penis Jaejoong

" _Unggh_ , Yunnie…" panggil Jaejoong takut-takut. Ia menggigit bibir dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yunho dengan perasaan gelisah. Ia takut jika ayahnya akan marah karena boo tiba-tiba menegang sendiri

Mengerti dengan tatapan meminta maaf Jaejoong, Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil mencium pipi mulus puteranya, "Tidak apa-apa, hal yang wajar bila boo terbangun" Yunho mencium pucuk kepala Jaejoong dan langsung menggendongnya kedalam bath up yang sudah berisikan air panas. Ia menghela napas sejenak sambil memperhatikan telapak tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menyentuh kemaluan Jaejoong

Selama empat belas tahun ini Jaejoong tumbuh menjadi bocah yang indah dan menggemaskan. Kedua bola matanya sangat lucu hingga Yunho selalu menyebutnya dengan mata rusa, karena memang kedua bola matanya besar dan sehitam malam. Rambutnya rajin Yunho pangkas dengan pelayan nomor satu di istana. Tubuhnya pun rajin dirawat oleh dayang-dayang yang ia tugaskan untuk mendampingi Jaejoong. Tidak heran jika semua orang mengira puteranya ini adalah seorang gadis cilik. Jaejoong juga lebih senang memakai Yukata dan Kimono langsung daripada pakaian setelan seperti yang digunakan laki-laki

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" lagi-lagi Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap heran kearah Jaejoong yang duduk berhadapan dengannya didalam bath up. Celana dalamnya terasa tertarik saat ia menyadari kedua tangan kecil Jaejoong berusaha menariknya lepas dari dalam air

"Yunnie lepas" Yunho menyungginggkan senyumnya sambil mengangkat pantatnya-membuat Jaejoong dengan mudah menarik ikatan celana dalamnya hingga lepas dari tubuhnya. Setelah Jaejoong berhasil melepasnya, ia langsung duduk diatas pangkuan sang ayah yang juga dalam keadaan telanjang sepertinya

"Apa saja yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada, _hmm?_ " Yunho menempelkan dadanya pada punggung Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Mereka mengobrol mengenai kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukan Jaejoong selama dirinya bertugas dilapangan. Yunho tampak menyimak dengan seksama celotehan apa saja yang Jaejoong utarakan padanya. Mulai dari menjahili penjaga pintu istana hingga memanjat pohon kesemek bersama Boa disekitar taman bunga istana. Yunho tersenyum gelisah saat mengetahui perubahan yang tidak pantas ia rasakan terhadap puteranya sendiri

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucapnya pelan saat menyadari jika kemaluannya semakin membesar saat bagian tubuh intim mereka menempel erat. Ia menahan napas saat belahan pantat Jaejoong semakin menyelesak menekan penisnya, "Kami-sama, dia itu puteraku" ucap Yunho sambil memanjatkan puji-pujian kepada dewa agar bisa membuat ukurannya kembali normal

\- To Be Continue….. -


End file.
